


Flight Path '9'

by AnnoyingRooster



Category: Dystopian-Enviroment, NASA - Fandom, Science-Fiction - Fandom, Space Travel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen, Multi, NASA, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingRooster/pseuds/AnnoyingRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year of 2023, just 10 years after the brink of World War 3, the world decides to joint together to ease tensions by working on the journey and scientific research through space and medicine. Major Space Organizations such as NASA, RFSA, ESA, and the DLR proceeded to create its first humanoid one-way journey out to the closest planet 'Kepler-186f'. After years of technological breakthroughs and inventions, progress on the first actual craft was beginning its process in the year of 2035. During this, paths began to be taken for the best way through the vast dark space when they decided on the best route, Flight Path 9. The plan was to arrange a crew of dedicated scientist, doctors, farmers, and civilians to the numbers of 500 people, and to put them through the stress training of living in an aircraft for the remaining of their time. Despite the one-way journey, millions of people registered and the 500 people were eventually selected in the year of 2057. It was then, the world watched, giving their farewells to the people that will be launched out and forever on their own to never be seen again. The year is now 2283, 226 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Path '9'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Science-Fiction People](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Science-Fiction+People), [Science Buffs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Science+Buffs), [Michio Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michio+Kaku).



The boredom now settled in while I pouted, sending my right foot against the table ahead of me. I could do nothing more but groan under my breath as I pat my hands against my head. Just wanted to go home, just want to go home. Why can't I go home, oh yes I know why, sitting in front of a food stand and getting bickered at by many folks because the food is either expensive or just because I want to be a prick about it. I'll tell you why I want to be a prick about it sometimes. When I see a widowed mother with a child grateful for getting at least some carrots to make watery soup out of, and some old-bag decides he's going to complain to me about getting one less cherry just makes me want to snap his neck without hesitation. Like he thinks that since I'm sitting behind all of this food, that I never go hungry and that it's an ordinary day for me. People like that I just want to punch in the face and be done with it since their is just no mercy for them. I ponder on this for a good long while. Why the hell am I even on this thing, do we even have a planet Earth, do we have anything in that nature? Are we even heading to a new world like I was taught about at that shit school? Am I even an actual person, or just the Captains slave? Who's here to tell me anything otherwise if I'm just here to sit behind a god-damn counter, doing nothing more but put out food. I can't even remember the last time I had a decent meal. I don't even remember the time I had a doctor look at my left foot which is getting worse every day since doctors are either unappreciated, or just don't want to do anything that day unless the person is sitting their with no arm after getting it crushed off by the jaws of a bay door. As a matter of fact, we only have twenty doctors looking out over seven hundred and eighty nine people. What happened to the 'Seventy-Five' doctors that I was once told, did they pack up and left? I wish I could. 

Twenty minutes later, I was out of there. They could pay me extra and I wouldn't stay at that spot for another second. I rather be at school for five days straight. It's not like I ever learned anything. Basic Math and English, though I did took a German Speaking class but I can't remember the last time I came across a German. Speaking of which, I can't remember when I came across anyone speaking in their native language. It's practically non-existent. Unless if you want to get the shit kicked out of you by a correctional guard for not talking English then I guess those people can be my guest, what's the use in fighting those people anyway. If you even try to do a hint of protest, four or five poor lads for example and they end up shooting all of them and the people around them without hesitation. Then there it goes, just another fat fuck' pumping some poor kids because they complained about not getting better treatment, now they end up getting buried in space with their crying relatives standing around wondering what they could have done to prevent it as the damn prick that shot them in the first place goes home to beat his wife because she didn't clean his bed. Humanity. I've been told that a lot by my dad. Keep your humanity. If 'this' is humanity, then what the hell are we. If we end up on some new world, I'll feel bad for the other humans there that see the way we act. 'If' we ever make it up there, what are we going to do when we are the only ones, start a new? I guess that's the only option we got, this thing is one way. Why couldn't I just be born with a nice family back wherever the hell I originally came from. Instead I'm stuck in a humid musty ship, having to take care of my dying mother while wondering when my next meal is coming along and trying to not get shot by passing gangs or corrupted officials. 

I draw out a low and hoarse cough once I proceeded inside of the quarters. This is my home for the remaining of my time. A ten feet by thirteen foot square living space with a bunk-bed, a table, and a nice little small view port out into nothing but black and white dots. They say those white dots are stars, but I couldn't tell you what they are. I lift my head up, planting my hand onto my moms head to feel her burning heat on my palm. I could only frown, barely anything I could do for her and doctors too expensive to take. She muffled and curled up, her head aiming towards me with her wrinkled face lifting up and her eyes opening.   
"M-My son..." She croaked out, with a feeble attempt to smile in reassurance.

I could only bow, trying to shield my own emotions so I could remain as strong as possible, but sometimes it's just too hard. And sometimes, I could only be strong for too long from the things she says. She's gone from bad to worse and I don't know how long she could make it. She's been sick for eight months, and by the looks of her age I know it's starting to get really bad. I wanted to cry, but I cried all my tears out when I was young during my fathers death when he died in an engine explosion along with three others. And now sooner or later, she'll be gone too and I'll have no one. Depression they call it, but I never had thoughts of taking my own life since that's what some of these people to do. I just see no point in it. Just got to keep finding something to fight for and keep looking ahead until your body can't go anymore I think to myself everyday. 

I stroke her face, kissing her on her forehead and looking back towards her. "Mom, I want you to please don't try to get up, rest as long as you need and I'll make dinner in an hour." I reassure her.

She would only smile, gripping my right hand lightly and sighing with a relaxed tone.

Deep down, I knew she was in pain. I could see it in her eyes and her sweat. But every time I see her try to smile, look at me and love me as if I was six years old again, I feel a needle in my heart and I can't help but shed some tears in the public bathroom. It's not fair that she has to go through this and that she has to take such way to go. Whenever she grits her teeth, grabs the sheets as tight as she can and starts to sweat, I could do nothing more but stand with her helpless, only hoping that the pain for her would go soon enough.

It was about that time when I had to make dinner. I got off the bunk and walked over to the small stove that was only a foot away from my own bedside. I also proceeded to turn on the overhead T.V which was nothing more but a worn down hologram. I click the switch and a few flickers later a picture emerged to a cartoon show that I saw repeated a thousand times already. This show happened so many times, that I can repeat the entire 'series' in my head I have it memorized. It was either that, or the daily news. Since the news was the only thing that played new, I flicked to that channel while beginning to preheat the stove. My plan was to make soup for my mother, and a boiled egg on my end. Eggs were starting to become rare, so I kept a few of them in the floor fridge for safe keeping and when ever I am having a bad day. Every now and then, I trail my eyes to the monitor of the hologram, hearing about the vortexes around the atmosphere and the war on prohibiting cigarettes. I'm not a fond of the stuff, one mans meat is another mans poison I say. Not a poison on my body, but a poison on my credits. I only make sixty-credits a month and with them costing five a pack and hearing people having to smoke around three a day to get through their addiction, I just say what's the point. Better to drop the habit at all than too keep losing money. 

It played over and over in my mind of more ways that I could save money, as well as aid some of my friends on their own problems when the T.V. flickered and the screen changed from the three people talking about daily stuff to a scruffy man that I never seen before calling out as loud as he can towards a random camera man and another reporter around Precinct 'C'. 

I never traversed into Precinct 'C'. It was a dangerous place where every gang in town hanged around at, and the last time I heard they were going on a year long war against each other. Because of that, correctional guards closed off the area after several deaths. Since then, the place has been an area controlled by the gangs and a last place where much of the worse poverty is around at. By poverty, I'm talking about three year-old's wondering around picking up absolutely anything they could put in their mouths and swallow to eat since either both of their parents died, or they were just flat out abandon. As sickening it sounds, it's beginning to become a common thing in that region and half of the time they're treated as if just a dog waiting to die. But what could I do about it, the Captain doesn't give a shit nor' does the rest of the party. But the purpose I don't understand is why is there a camera sitting their with a man in front of it. Closer look at the man he would be wearing what looks like a correctional armor piece on his torso. His sleeves for his shirt were cut off, and his hair was all musty. He had goggles and what looked like a worn down assault rifle on his right hip. He started throwing his hands in the air, screaming at the front of the camera.

"Captain Douglas, enough is enough, we have no fear anymore, we have nothing to lose!" The man screams, some of his comments rather verbally. He strafes from left to right, having an on-going rant about the obvious things that could be seen behind him, but I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind of the serious balls this guy has for actually standing up, taking over the news broadcast and calling out at the Captain. I mean this guy said more words about this man than an intern' creep on a slow moving pup. But the last thing that he said nearly made my heart skip a beat.

"We're coming for you, we're taking our life back!" The man then swings his rifle, poising the butt of it out and hitting the front of the camera which causes it to shut off and the entire screen of the broadcast to blue out. It doesn't even return to the normal broadcasting.

I hesitated, staring down for a moment while turning over to my mother to find her face staring at the monitor as well. I couldn't tell if she was shocked, glad, or no feeling one way or the other. She only turned her head towards me, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this son, I promise you that it wasn't like this in the beginning..." She says.

I stepped up midway onto the bunk bed, kissing her gently on the forehead once more and giving a brief hug by leaning up and wrapping my right arm around her back so that I wouldn't hurt her. "Don't worry about me mum', you just worry about getting better." 

I got back down to the ground, taking one final glance at her and towards the T.V. screen. I don't know what that was about, anyones guess is better than mind but I'm not prepared to jump to conclusions. The only thing I could do was see what goes on about tomorrow. I lifted the switch of the T.V forward, turning it back to the same old cartoon show again and letting it play out its episode as I resume back to cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work of science-fiction that I am doing for fun, I will post as much as I can. I hope the beginning is good enough for me to continue on. Let me know in the comments below. Sorry for any typo's I did.


End file.
